A Long Time Ago
by kitsunefire94
Summary: Kagome Higurashi loses the only family she knew to Naraku and now the Bone Eaters Well has been destroyed as well. Her long lost father returns and forces her into a new life she hates... until she meeks the Reikai Tentai. But will it end in strife?
1. A Secret in Hiding

krystalbabe: (boring monotone) I do not own any of these characters. InuYasha and Yu Yu Hakusho… (normal voice) wish I did though…

"No! No they can't die… let me through!!!" Kagome pleaded, struggling as the fire chief held her firmly in his arms.

"I'm sorry girl, but you can't go in there. The fire is just too strong!"

"It's not a fire! It's a wave of ki!!!!" Kagome screamed, crying as the entire shrine collapsed and the screams of her mother, brother and grandfather filled the air. Kagome broke down sobbing and wailing in spasms of choked deliberation. Her family was gone. The shrine was gone. And so was the Bone Eaters well, she could no longer even visit her friends in the Feudal Era, she could no longer help them on the search for the Shikon Jewel. Her screams of fury and wails of grief filled the air and that was it. Before she knew it, one of the fire chief hit her on the head. Hard.

"Uhh… where am I?" Kagome mumbled as she came back to her senses. She was in a bed. It was so soft… and warm. She drowsed sleepily on the surface of the soft bed until reality hit her sharply. Kagome shot up, startled as she found herself in an elegant room. Tears flowed through her cheeks. Her family… the only family she ever knew were dead.

Well, not entirely.

A man, rather short, with a slicked hair knocked softly on the door, making his presence known to Kagome.

"Father…?"

***

Yusuke Urameshi blundered into school unwillingly as his closest friend, Keiko, tugged him impatiently along.

"Really Yusuke, I don't know how you manage to keep out of school like, this, you need this. It could really help your future."

Yusuke muttered something incomprehensible behind Keiko's back, causing her to cock her head and stare at him, he growled irritably, "I said, if it'll help me stop Hiei from having his spasms each time he goes near ice cream I'll do it."

Keiko giggled and pulled Yusuke into class.

"Maybe you can figure out a cure for the insatiable appetite of youkai's… You'd be famous then Urameshi!" Kuwabara dropped in, throwing a playful punch on Yusuke.

Yusuke rubbed his arm thoughtfully, "Hm, yeah maybe, or at least stop demons from doing the hula hula." His head shot up as the bell rang. "Great…"

***

Kagome looked up at her father. It had been 13 years since she last saw him, 13 long years. In fact, she barely even remembered her father. Mikoumi Higurashi never would mention about him. But it still surprised Kagome that her mother did not change back into her maiden name.

"Kagome… are you alright?"

Kagome lifted her head slowly, "They're dead aren't they?"

Shira slowly nodded, "Look, I know this is hard for you to take, but there is nothing you can do to bring them back. You're going to have to live on without them honey. Tomorrow… tomorrow you go to Sarayashki High… okay?"

Kagome stared at him, "You left us… you… left us…" Suddenly her eyes harded… "You left mom heartbroken… then you come back and say here honey, go off to school?" She growled angrily.

Shira gave a look of surprise and started to rise, "Honey…"

"DON'T CALL ME HONEY!" 

krystal: Sorry for the cliffhanger… heh, hoped you like it… its my first time writing a fanfiction


	2. A Surprise in Waiting

Hiei: *stares at krystal as if she was a complete freak

krystal: *stares back

{staring competion begins}

Kagome: *walks in* What are you two doing? We have an audience to entertain. I totally think you should get back to the story!

krystal: Right… *sweet voice* Hiei, do the disclaimer.

Hiei: Baka… krystalbabe does not own any of the characters from InuYasha and YYH.

krystal: Thank you

Hiei: O_o *glares*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome walked forlorn down the streets of Kyoto in the schools blue uniform. Tears flowed down her eyes. Over the following week, she and her father had been arguing hotly over the issues back in Tokyo. She gave a small sigh. Only yesterday she had just visited her family's grave, and what was left of the old shrine. The Bone Eaters Well had been sealed by some powerful force, and Kagome was not a powerful enough miko to disengage it. If only she had reinforced her powers…

~*~*~*~*~*Yusuke Meets Kagome~*~*~*~*~*

"Yusuke get up, we're gonna be late for school!" Keiko shouted hotly at him.

Yusuke rose up sleepily to see a well dressed and preppy Keiko shoving his usual school attire. Only this one was blue. He groaned. "I told you blue's not my color Keiko!" The brunette girl glared up him and gave him a hard smack.

"Well you should've thought about that earlier, now get dressed!"

Yusuke muttered murderously and dressed. "Hm, what time is it? Gaah! It's 8:30 already!" He shoved on his shoes and grabbed his bag, hightailing it out of his home and raced across the streets to catch up with Keiko.

Keiko stared at Yusuke in surprise. "Hey tough guy, since when did you decide school was important?"

"Till' now, besides, Koenma needs to see me." Yusuke said, leaving a furious Keiko to shouting at him behind.

Yusuke rounded the corner and tripped over another student.

"Hey! Watch it girl!" he muttered angrily.

"Oh! Sorry! I'm so sorry!" The raven haired girl cried in surprise. Yusuke stared at her thoughtfully. He didn't recognize the girl, was she a new student?

"Hey, are you new around here?" He questioned.

"Yes, my name's Kagome Higurashi!" The girl said softly, "I've only just moved here last week." She explained.

Keiko ran up and raised her hand, ready to slap Yusuke when she stopped to stare at Kagome. "You're the one whose family was killed by that fire, isn't that right?"\

Kagome stared uncomfortably at the ground and merely nodded.

Yusuke sighed, "Okay, why don't you two go talk and do you're girl stuff, I've gotta get going. See ya Keiko!"

~*~*~*~*~*Yusuke's Surprise~*~*~*~*~*

Yusuke ran into Tokyo's state park out of breath and greeted an incredibly surprised Koenma.

"Now I know why you wear green, blue is definitely not you're color."

"Lock it up pacifier breath." Yusuke snapped. "Now come one, what's the big deal? I've stopped the stupid Makai War from starting and now Makai will be in peace for at least three more years, so what's the bi-"

Koenma cut him short. "The present time is not our concern anymore Yusuke, what is our concern is what happened in the late 1400's" Yusuke sputtered.

"What do you mean late 1400's! What do you want me to do? Time travel or something?" Yusuke snapped hotly.

Koenma turned solemnly towards Yusuke, "Exactly. There is a miko girl who has just recently lost her family to an unstoppable fire that mysteriously died down right after its inhabitants were killed. The girl's name is Kagome-"

"Higurashi…" Yusuke finished, eyes popping out.

"Yes, I assume you've met her? She is the reincarnation of a priestess who kept a powerful Shikon Jewel under her care. But the priestess died and the jewel was thought to have been destroyed. But now the jewel has been discovered and shattered and only Kagome can retrieve them. She has been time traveling for quite some time now to the Feudal Era to help find these shards. But a powerful ward has been put on the only means of time traveling. You, and your friends, along with her, must try to find a way to break the barrier and enter that period of time."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

krystal: All done!!!! Weeeeeee!

Kagome: O_O

Hiei: O_o


	3. Meet the Detectives

krystal: O_O Thank you everyone for the kind reviews, and as for pairings, I've decided to cut down on the romance. But maybe I'll put Kagome and Kurama together, although I hardly doubt they seem like the perfect match

Kurama: *walks in* Why not?

Hiei: Because you're a 300 year old youkai and you going out with a 14 year old is creepy

Kagome: O_o *slaps both Hiei and Kurama*

*Kuwabara and Yusuke walk in*

Kuwabara: Oh! Oh! Can say it… can I!

krystal: Go ahead

Kuwabara: krystal doesn't own any of the YYH or InuYasha characters!!!

Yusuke: You feel special don't you?

Kuwabara: *^_^*

Hiei: Baka…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The classroom door slid open and behind it stood a short man (or boy) dressed in formal Chinese clothing. Black hair spike up and he looked directly at the raven haired miko. A cold gaze swept across her features and Kagome realized that this man wasn't human. He was a youkai.

"Excuse me sir? Can I help you?" Mr. Takenaka questioned the man.

"Yes, I'm looking for Kagome, may she be excused?" The man obviously wasn't up to speaking formally, but he put up with it, grabbing Kagome by the arms and dragging her out of school grounds.

"Let me go you freak!" Kagome stopped struggling however, when she saw the same boy that she'd bumped into earlier. Yusuke. He was looking at her strangely and Kagome whimpered. "Whaddya want with me?"

"You're Kagome Higurashi, the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyou. A miko." A soft voice whispered, behind Yusuke stood a taller red-head, much more calmer then the rest.

"H-how did you know? Who are you? What do you want with me." she whispered stunned that they knew so much about her.

"Kagome, we are the Reikai Tentai. We were sent by the Reikai Prince Koenma to assist you in your return and help find the shards." The red-head said. "We also know of the barrier that surrounds the Bone Eaters Well that is your means of transportation. Already the fourth and fifth member of our group is trying to break it. But we may need your help as well."

Yusuke nodded "Look, we know this is sudden, but we also know its important, here, the red-head is Kurama, shorty here is Hiei. Both of them are demons, and I'm half Battle Demon as well. The other two that you'll meat is an orange oaf, Kuwabara, and Genkai. Now, are you gonna join us, or chicken out?"

Kagome blinked furiously and slapped Yusuke, leaving a sharp image of a red imprint on his face. "Chicken out? You're the one who grabbed me outta class in such a rush. And why should I believe you anyhow?"

The three stared at the young miko priestess. She had more spunk then they had thought. Kurama grinned sheepishly as he realized that he was the one who told Hiei to take her from class. Hiei merely stared at her with a raised eyebrow and Yusuke was still crumpled on the floor, rather humbled by the blow he'd received from Kagome.

Hiei grabbed Kagome's arm roughly, breaking the silence. "Foolish woman, your lucky you'd hit Yusuke, not me. If you'd slapped me like that I'd have killed you in mere seconds. Don't do it again. Baka onna. Now come on, we haven't got much time to lose."

It was now Kagome's turn to be speechless, and without any regard to what Hiei said, she shook her arm out of his grasp and slapped him. "Don't do that you three eyed demon!"

Hiei stared at her, how did she know? But before the little fire demon could react to her blow, Kurama cut in. "Listen, as much as I'd like to see this little ruse go on, we do have to get to the Bone Eater's Well. Are you coming are not?"

"It's not as if I have any choice." Kagome muttered.

~*~*~*~*~*Return to Sunset Shrine~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome and the Reikai Tentai stood just outside the burnt remains of Sunset Shrine. She stared at the place, lost in thought, finding it hard to believe that tis was once her home. Her happy home…

***Flashback***

_ "Mom, I'm home!"_

_ "Kagome? Back so soon?" her mother had asked with a happy smile. Sota was eating oden at the dinner table and Kagome jumped with bliss._

_ "It's oden! It's oden!" She had cried. Her brother had quickly moved to allow her a seat as she stuffed herself greedily with the fishballs._

_ "Dear, I have some ramen for InuYasha. You can give it to him." Mikoumi called out from the kitchen._

_ "Great mom, that's great! Inu- *munch munch swallow* InuYasha'll love it." she called out. Kagome leapt up and dug into her bag, pulling out scraps of crayons and candybar wrappers and dumping them into the garbage bag. She refilled it with more crayons and candy and the ramen. "I'll just drop them off and come right back mom!"_

_She had no idea Naraku was watching her…_

***End of Flashback***

"Kagome? We're here, let's go." A quiet voice rang out hidden deeply in Kagome's thoughts.

"Huh? What? Oh, we're here. Right." She whispered softly as she climbed the steps. Two people greeted them. One was an old woman who looked morose ad solitary, quite like Hiei. The other was a younger man, quite a cheerful boy that Kagome took an instant liking to.

"Hm, so your that miko girl Koenma's been talking to me about. He says you've a very strong heart for one having been thrown into such a predicament." Genkai said in a brisk and strong tone, quite to Kagome's surprise. The woman, however old she may be had a quite a youthful spirit. Yusuke on the other hand was sputtering in surprise.

"Wait a second. You mean you and that toddler already knew about this and never told us? Why the hell am I a damn spirit detective if no one tells me about things like this?" He asked hotly. Kurama put a slight restraint on Yusuke's shoulder; the boy was about ready to attack his old sensei and having given Yusuke most of her power a year ago, in the Dark Tournament she was no longer as powerful as she once was.

"We had current issues upholding us Yusuke. Would you rather Koenma send you back in time while we had demons trying to raise havoc on Ningenkai?" she stated calmly. Yusuke quieted down as he realized that Genkai was right. "You and Kuwabara were the only ones that we withheld this information for. But with the coming of peace for the next three years, we can at least take on this. It will not be easy."

"Wait a minute, you mean you were off fighting demons in this time?" Kagome was confused. "And what d'you mean ningenkai? I thought all demons lived here." The entire group quieted down. All eyes fell on Genkai, Kurama and Hiei. Neither Yusuke nor Kuwabara knew anything about demons living in their world either.

~*~*~*~*~*A Lesson in History/ Kagome's Surprise~*~*~*~*~*

"I suppose I should tell this story then, being that I am the eldest in present terms." Kurama said in a quiet tone:

"Six hundred years ago the world revolved as two worlds, Reikai, and Ningenkai. Demons and humans lived together in Ningenkai. We demons were more modernized in the way we control our energy, and we still are today. We took advantage of this and it became a constant battle between mortals and demons. But as the humans also began to discover a way to control energy, we began to lose our grip on this world. In an effort to preserve the life of demons, we escaped into an alternate universe of space and time, the fourth dimension, Makai. Over hundreds of years we've nursed our wounds, growing in massive numbers, killing off one and the other, because on the day we escaped, a priestess provided a strong barrier that took us decades to break. But when we did, a constant war waged in Makai and Ningenkai. Koenma and his father, King Enma enrolled humans who could control their spirit energy and use it into a weapon, to fight and protect Ningenkai. That would be Yusu-"

Kagome cut into Kurama's words, "Who was the priestess that created the barrier?"

Kurama looked strangely at Kagome, "You."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

{Note: Thank you Phobia for giving me those wonderful suggestions, I'll try to keep that in mind.}


	4. A Small Reunion

InuYasha: Hey! Look who I found lurking behind us all. It's Kurama!

(Youko) Kurama: *Hides a gold bracelet behind his back and transforms into Shuichi* Eheh, hello old friends, long time no see no?

{Only Hiei sees the Gold Bracelet}

Hiei: Once a thief always a thief…

Everyone else: Huh?

Kurama/Shuichi: Nothing… on with the story, and krystal doesn't own InuYasha or YYH characters

~*~*~*~*~*The Feudal Era~*~*~*~*~*

"Damnit, where'd that girl go to? It's been nearly a month and Kagome hasn't even come back yet." InuYasha complained. The hanyou grumbled angrily to himself and sat down next to the well. "Fine! If you don't want to come back then stay in your ugly oil stenched, mucked-up place you call home!" He yelled into the well.

InuYasha twitched his ears, as if expecting an answer. Finding none, he furiously began swiping dirt into the well with his legs, looking very foolish indeed. A sigh echoed from the dog hybrid as he hunched his shoulders in pure defeat. Without Kagome's special purifying powers and the ability to detect the sacred Shikon Jewel shards, their search would be practically hopeless. And Naraku had the majority of the Shikon no Tama already.

Not far away, Miroku, Shippou and Kouga were silently laughing at InuYasha's doglike traits as he dumped earth into the Bone Eater's Well. Sango stood over them with her boomerang bone, her eyes etched with worry.

"I hardly find this funny. Kagome's been gone for a long time, you don't think anything has happened do you?" This brought Kouga to a stopping point. Although he wasn't technically a part of InuYasha's small party, he had only recently came to see if Kagome had returned, only to find InuYasha yelling at nothing.

Miroku looked over at the Bone Eater's Well, "Yes, we musn't forget that Kagome may also have certain problems in her era as well." This caused Kouga to go into hysterics as he raced towards a very surprised InuYasha.

"You dope, you're the only other person that can go into the stinking well and bring back Kagome! So why don't you get in there and find out if anything's happened to her idiot!" Kouga grunted as he tackled the dog hanyou who pushed the wolf demon off if him.

"So, the wolf's come back. Now, what are you doing spying on me here? And don't tell me what to do-" InuYasha was cut off from Miroku and Shippou as they grabbed the wolf demon and dragged him sputtering back to the village.

"What are you doing? That mutt is the only one that can bring back Kagome and-"Miroku shook his head and quietly told Kouga that InuYasha was too stubborn to listen to anyone or do anything that may be seen foolish in front of other beings. Kouga sputtered and growled, but did not attempt to go back to the well.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Feh, Kagome can't possibly get hurt in her time… can she?" His original arrogant, hot headedness gave way to a confused and concerned look. "Kagome… where are you?"

~*~*~*~*~*Naraku's Fourth Demon Juromaru~*~*~*~*~*

"Hm, with the girl gone and unable to return, we can get on with the present things. Juromaru… are you ready to return after your defeat with InuYasha and the wolf Kouga?" Naraku cooed softly to his fourth beast. The fourth beast growled and hissed, saliva dripping from his shielded mouth. Chains thudded as Juromaru stared intently at Naraku. A smile adorned Naraku's lips as he indicated Kaede's village. "Good, then I release you from your bonds."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Help! A demon!" Screams sounded across the premises of Kaede's village as Juromaru ripped and tore through every villager in his way, devouring them. Blood gushed forth and agony rang out. Kageromaru split himself from his larger, more primitive body and dug into the earth flinging himself out and attacking the villagers, allowing Juromaru to feast on the bloody remains. Kageromaru himself had decided to fill up with the flesh of those who defied and nearly killed he and if other half.

InuYasha and his fellow partners hurry towards the massacre. Sango is already upon Kirara, the cat demon and her boomerang bone shoots into the air at Juromaru. Miroku fire's up his air void, releasing it from the prayer beads, but both demons dodge the attacks efficiently.

"Not them again, didn't we kill them already?" Kouga snarled as he leapt into the fray. Kouga swiped at Kageromaru, but to no avail. The small, crablike demon leapt away and disappeared into the ground. Kouga frantically turned to find him, and in mere seconds discovered a hole in the middle of his stomach.

"Mm, his innards taste so good, I wonder what those humans might taste like?" Kageromaru snickered softly. Too long had he waited for this moment, the day Naraku reinserted his spirit into his soul, and he was enjoying every minute of it.

_ Kagome's power is too valuable to lose at a time like this. What's happened to her? _InuYasha mused frantically. Finally, he made up his mind. "Sango! Cover for me!" He shouted. Sango turned to look at him, confused, but realization struck her as InuYasha sped off towards the Bone Eater's Well. But what good would it do, getting Kagome? She was not a fighter, she could only sense jewel shards. But Sango could not dwell on the subject for long as more of Naraku's demons began to swarm in upon the village.

~*~*~*~*Sit Boy~*~*~*~*~*

A scatter of sparks showered over Kagome as Kagome unleashed her third sacred arrow at the spirit shield, but it was to no avail. "Damn, it's still not working! But the sacred arrow is meant to purify evil ki." She murmured in surprise.

"Perhaps this barrier was not created by a youkai." Genkai quietly stated. Kagome shot her head up and stared at Genkai.

"Kikyou." She whispered. "It must have been Kikyou. Oh, what am I going to do, I can't break Kikyou's power. She's the one I was reincarnated as after all." The spirit detectives looked on in confusion. "Kikyou joined forces with Naraku awhile back. can't say why. I think its because she wants InuYasha dead, but that dog always denies it." She sighed in disappointment and turned her back on the well, plopping down on the floor, which was beginning to show signs of grass and weeds popping out.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The mentioned InuYasha sniffed at the well and plopped himself in. He muttered softly, wondering if he should go up, worried that he might find something displeasing when he heard Kagome's voice high above him. The little wench.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kagome sagged her shoulders and tried to stop bitter tears from pouring out. The thought of InuYasha still in love with the dead Kikyou left a void in her heart that could not close. InuYasha…

"You little wench! What are you doing sitting here while everyone else is being attacked by Naraku!!!" InuYasha hollered as he leapt up and grabbed a surprised Kagome.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Kagome easily got over the surprise, "SIT!"

"Hu- Oof!" InuYasha fell face down upon the floor. "What was that for!!!?" He demanded but stopped as he found a tear streaked Kagome hugging him. Hot tears flowed down her cheek as she sobbed and hugged the hanyou much to his deslikement. "Kagome?"

"InuYasha *sob sob* I missed you!" She wailed softly as she buried her head into his long silver-white hair. InuYasha pushed her away from him. "Jeez, get a hold of yourself, you gotta come back now, Naraku's sent demons after Kaede's village."

Kagome stared at the dog hybrid in astonishment. Fists curled up in tight anger and agony as she realized (in her own little world) that InuYasha had never cared for her at all. "SIT BOY!!!" she shouted and watched the exasperated InuYasha create his own miniature crater once again. "How can you- After all this time- I mean- y-you don't even care!

"So why don't you just go back. I don't even know how you managed to come here, but if you can come here then you can go back!" She said fiercely before dragging the dismayed dog demon and dumping him over the well.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The barrier formed over InuYasha and he was flung back painfully from the well.

"What happened?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome: Hey, my bracelet's gone! Kurama, I am going to purify that slimy wicked…

Kurama/Shuichi: What if it wasn't me?

Kagome: … *glares*

{Please, please, please send me comments, suggestions, and heck… even flames as well!}


	5. Return to the Feudal Era

Kurama: Where is everybody?

InuYasha: *Yawns* Beats me

Yusuke: Looks like its boy's night out eh?

Hiei: Hn

Kitsune: *Walks in* Get outta my room you lazy bums!

*Kitsune starts whacking them, even Kurama and Hiei on the head*

Four Boys: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Keiko: Oh dear… Kitsune doesn't own any InuYasha or YYH characters.

Kagome: On with the story…

~*~*~*~*~*The Feudal Era~*~*~*~*~*

"So this is why you haven't been coming back. And now I can't get back either! Stupid me… I should never have come back for you." InuYasha complained obnoxiously. "But why would these… Rei Kai Tantei peeps want to help us? They probably can't even get through the well."

"Actually, I've come up with a theory that only those with an abnormal amount of rei kai energy or demons are allowed access through the Bone Eaters Well." Kurama stated in a calm voice, "If it proves true, then we should be allowed access through the Feudal Era, although that might not apply to Kuwabara and Genkai."

Kagome looked at Kurama in surprise, there was so much that the level headed ningen seemed to know, yet he looked no older then fifteen or sixteen. But then, Yusuke told her that Kurama was a Kitsune fox demon. There was just so much about these people she didn't know. Yet they seemed to know quite a lot about her. It frightened her to be with these new people, who were practically still strangers to her. Kurama caught Kagome's gaze and she blushed only now realizing how rude she'd been to stare. However, Kurama smiled reassuringly at her.

"It's alright Kagome, you don't know much about us, but when we haven't got so much to worry about we'll tell you and your friends from the Feudal Era." He chuckled softly at the fond memories, "It's quite a tale."

Kagome nodded as she fired her ninth arrow, but as always, it bounced off in a scatter of sparks. "InuYasha? Do you think the Tetsusaiga can break through the spirit shield?" She inquired as she picked up the surprisingly intact arrow. "The Backlash Wave just might be able to destroy the barrier."

"Maybe. But I doubt it; I've never tried it on an inanimate object…" InuYasha sounded doubtful as he looked at the spirit shield. "Stand back everyone." He instructed as he unsheathed the infamous Tetsusaiga. The worn katana, to the surprise of Yusuke and Kuwabara transformed itself into a huge falchion and resembled a fang. InuYasha raised the falchion sword and stopped.

The hanyou's eyes were fixed before him as the wind scar formed and his yellow eyes bore deep. There! The very wave of energy that he had to cut through in order to perform the Backlash Wave. He brought the sword down with a deep throated growl of his very own as the attack drove through the barrier.

A huge vortex well surrounded the well. Kagome held on to Genkai and Kuwabara for support as both women were nearly swept off their feet. Yusuke and the others clung grimly onto the wooden floorboards that were, surprisingly enough, still intact throughout the vortex.

Kagome peered at the well. Oh no! The vortex was closing up and the barrier was healing itself. Thinking quickly, she grabbed her arrows and with an effort, shot the sacred arrow into the opening of the hole. Sparks rang out and an explosion occurred. The vortex opened wider and its power grew as Kagome, InuYasha and the Rei Kai Tantei were swept in.

~*~*~*~*~*Return to the Feudal Era~*~*~*~*~*

"Yahahoooooooooooooooooooooo!!!"

Kagome shrieked in fear as a small orange blur swept over and leapt into Kagome's arms. Shippou hugged the raven haired miko and jumped up and down fear aloft in his pupils.

"Kagome! Kagome! You're back! Hurry up… hurry up! Juromaru and Kageromaru are raiding the village! Kagura and Kanna are there too!!!" The little kitsune cried. Blood spewed from a slash above the little fox demon's body and he was crying both in pain and fear.

"But didn't InuYasha kill Kageromaru and Juromaru months ago?" Kagome inquired before InuYasha roughly grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her with him. The rest of the Rei Kai Tantei looked on confused, but it was obvious enough that there was something wrong. Hiei grabbed his fallen katana and they raced off after the other three.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Miroku slashed and fought against Naraku's demons, but there was just too many. It was to Miroku's unfortunate disadvantage that he was unable to use his wind tunnel before all of the villagers. But he could not chance drawing the innocent into his wind tunnel. Sango herself was having trouble dodging Juromaru's attacks as he attempted to gorge himself on her flesh. Her boomerang bone was no match for Juromaru's quick speed. Kouga, driven by the anger that Kagura established on him went after the wind sorceress, however, Kageromaru seemed to have thoughts on his belly as he and Kagura sided with each other on Kouga. Kanna was nowhere in sight.

"Miroku! Sango! …Kouga?! O_O!!!" Kagome cried in relief, the sight of her friends still living and breathing brought great joy in her. But no sooner was she laughing then she was crying in pain as a small figure darted past her, slashing through her stomach. Kageromaru was surprised by the girl's appearance, but he would take great delight in killing Kagome himself.

"Kagome!!" It was in that time that InuYasha brought the Tetsusaiga in a curved arc, slicing the unsuspecting Kageromaru in half. Great amounts of blood spattered and drenched Kagome and InuYasha. For one so small, he was certainly full of blood. "About time you guys are dead. Though how you guys survived our last (and first) encounter I'll never know." InuYasha said fiercely.

"That's it! I ain't gonna waste my time anymore! I don't know why I came to get Kagome when I should have just finished off all of you guys, but I'm not gonna let you guys go free. Although I do want to see Kouga get killed by Kagura. Or the other way around." The last sentence was muttered softly and only Kagome's ears caught it.

"InuYasha!" *SLAP*

"Alright, alright I was just kidding."

And so the fight begins.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kuwabara: That's All for Now! *Oink Oink* (Porky Pigg)

Everyone: …

{Please, please, please send me comments, suggestions, and heck… even flames as well!}


End file.
